Secrets enfouis
by Kokoroyume
Summary: -Spoilers Tome 7- -One-shot- Harry doit s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor et une chance inespérée se présente à lui. Mais pour cela, il devra se confronter à une personne qu'il n'aurait pas crû revoir de sitôt... -Très léger slash Severus x Harry-


_Disclaimer : Je ne tire de l'emprunt des personnages et de l'univers de JKR aucune rémunération, ces pauvres personnages ne sont que tristement tourmentés par mes pauvres neurones de fan un peu dérangée XD _

_Mises en garde : SPOILERS HARRY POTTER 7 – Très léger slash Rogue/Harry – Cette courte fic ne tient pas tout à fait compte de l'ordre chronologique des évènements du tome 7 pas plus que de certains détails sur les propriétés magiques de certains objets… gomen :S_

_Note : Eh bien, voilà juste un petit one que ma frustration de voir Harry si peu à Poudlard ET si peu en présence de Rogue dans le tome 7 m'a donné envie d'écrire :p  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je le précise à nouveau ce n'est qu'un très léger slash… mais j'ai adoré l'écrire :')_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Secrets enfouis**

S'infiltrer dans Poudlard.

Certes, de premier abord, l'opportunité avait semblée inespérée. Et Harry avait été le premier à approuver ce plan.

Etre parvenu à entrer en contact avec Ginny, avoir appris qu'Abelforth Dumbledore connaissait un passage secret vers l'école_**et**_ avoir découvert l'existence de _cet_ élève… il allait vraiment finir par croire que la chance ne les avait pas totalement abandonnés.

C'était là leur plus belle occasion de s'emparer de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et c'était son nouveau gardien lui-même qui allait le mener à elle. Car si, pour tous, c'était Lucas Isodore McNeal – jeune homme blond à l'ossature fine, le nez aquilin, la stature haute et aux surprenants yeux verts – qui suivait en silence le plus honni des directeurs de Poudlard, un garçon brun, qui avait un jour était un petit élève chétif et au visage joufflu, et sa compagne d'un an sa cadette, rousse et au regard déterminé, savaient parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien.

En effet, Neville et la jeune Weasley observaient, d'un œil mi-inquiet mi-satisfait, celui qui avait en ce moment l'apparence de Lucas et leur ancien professeur de potions. Ils les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au détour d'un couloir et, un instant, le plus âgé serra la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien, souffla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le connais, il réussira.

Elle acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route.

Si, durant ces derniers mois, les plus courageux d'entre eux n'avaient pas hésité à agir pour ce qu'ils estimaient être juste, aujourd'hui ils devaient s'efforcer de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils savaient qu'on les surveillait régulièrement et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que l'on découvre la présence de Ron et Hermione entre les murs du château. Et encore moins de permettre à un quelconque mangemort, ou partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, de deviner qu'en ce moment même Harry Potter tentait de duper Severus Rogue.

HPSRHPSR

A quelques couloirs des deux gryffondors, le survivant restait aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait. C'était l'assassin de Dumbledore qu'il suivait sans un mot, jouant à la perfection le rôle du mouton obéissant.

Oui, leur plan avait toutes les chances de fonctionner… mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être si dur de garder son sang froid. Pourtant, aussi difficile que cela pouvait être, il se devait de garder son rôle.

_« - Et vous ne trouvez pas légèrement risqué d'accorder toute confiance à ce que vous a dit ce type ?_

_Aucun des quatre autres occupants de la pièce ne répondit au rouquin. _

_Les regards se dirigèrent vers le blond impassible qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans cette salle si particulière. Le blond eut l'ombre d'un sourire._

_- Il est un peu tard pour reculer. Au pire…_

_- On peut lui faire confiance, le coupa Ginny en lançant un regard de reproche à son frère. Lucas n'est pas un de ses partisans, il ne cherche qu'à sauver sa sœur. Et puis, toutes les observations et tous les témoignages que nous avons récoltés le prouvent. Il n'aurait eu aucune raison de nous mentir._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons tout cela, et vous avez vraiment fait un travail extraordinaire, ajouta Hermione pour rassurer la jeune fille et Neville qui se tenait à ses côtés. Mais nous avons déjà eu tellement de…_

_La brune hésitait à en ajouter plus et le survivant préféra mettre un terme à cette dernière discussion ; il était temps qu'il agisse et le polynectar n'avait certainement pas un effet illimité._

_- J'y arriverai. Quels que soient les imprévus qui pourraient survenir, nous réussirons. Nous n'avons pas le choix._

_Les cinq jeunes gens hochèrent la tête en silence._

_Oui, ils étaient allés trop loin pour se laisser décourager maintenant. »_

C'était la conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne se jette dans la fosse aux serpents.

Lucas McNeal faisait partie de ces élèves qui n'avaient jamais eu à mettre un pied à Poudlard avant les nouvelles « réformes » de Voldemort. Il était intelligent et possédait nombre de connaissance – justifications plus que suffisantes pour expliquer son envoi à Serdaigle, d'une famille aisée, sang pur et doué de talents assez remarquables en magie.

Fallait-il après s'étonner que le couple Carrow ait vite jeté son dévolu sur lui ?

A ce stade, cependant, cet élève ne représentait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour le camp de Harry Potter.

La situation avait pourtant évolué dans un sens inattendu lorsque le terrible directeur de Poudlard avait, semblait-il, choisi de prendre ce jeune homme sous son aile. Fait inédit si l'on exceptait Drago Malfoy. Ginny et Neville avaient trouvé là une occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur les faits et gestes de Rogue. Prudents au début, ils avaient approché le blond en dépit de sa méfiance évidente envers deux des éléments les plus « perturbateurs » de l'école.

Lucas s'était vite révélé bien différent de ce que les mauvaises langues pouvaient dire. Il se sentait piégé dans cette situation, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se placer dans ces rivalités entre maisons **et** n'était en rien un fervent admirateur du mage noir.

La raison principale ? Ils l'avaient apprise quelques semaines après que soient nées ces premières ébauches d'amitié : sa sœur faisait partie des prisonniers gardés par les mangemorts parce qu'elle avait refusé d'abandonner son mari, un « sang-de-bourbe ».

Et, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, malgré ce fait, lorsque le deux gryffondors étaient parvenus à obtenir les premières informations sur Rogue, le blond considérait cette attention particulière comme une occasion de rester un peu plus longtemps hors de la ligne de mire du lord noir. Il sous-entendait presque que l'ancien professeur, d'une certaine façon, cherchait à le protéger.

Toutefois, hors de cette confession, face à ses deux nouveaux amis, il avait petit à petit démenti les rumeurs circulant sur les quelques moments qu'il passait en compagnie du maître des potions. Jamais ce serpentard, selon lui, n'avait prononcé le moindre mot pour l'inciter à s'engager parmi les fidèles de Voldemort, pas plus qu'il n'avait essayé de le plonger jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire.

Jusqu'au bout – même après que Ginny et Neville aient tenté le sort et lui aient confié qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide – Lucas avait pourtant semblé leur cacher quelque chose. Le serdaigle avait même accepté de leur parler sous veritaserum mais ils n'avaient pas abusé de ce pouvoir – pour ne pas prendre le risque de perdre sa confiance – et n'avaient rien demandé de plus que ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils n'avaient, par la suite, pas eu plus de temps pour approfondir le sujet.

Cependant, ils avaient su obtenir le plus important de ce nouvel élève : une promesse du blond de ne pas réapparaître en ce jour décisif avant qu'ils ne le lui disent, et suffisamment d'informations sur ses rencontres avec le nouveau directeur pour pouvoir se faire passer pour le serdaigle aux yeux de tous.

Et, jusqu'ici, cela paraissait plus que suffisant.

Cela était visiblement une habitude bien ancrée dans le quotidien des habitants du château puisque, lorsque Rogue avait interpellé, à la sortie de son cours de sortilèges, Lucas McNeal, aucune réaction particulière n'avait troublé la masse des élèves. Et, au-delà du malaise et de la colère que Harry avait ressentie à revoir le mangemort, il avait simplement senti quelques regards méprisants ou envieux se poser sur Lucas – donc sur lui dissimulé par le polynectar.

Le survivant avait suivi le plus âgé sans broncher.

Et à présent, ils arrivaient dans une partie calme de l'école, l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Rogue tapota trois fois le sommet de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée avec sa baguette puis prononça le mot de passe – un terme latin qu'il ne comprit pas. Avec la même impassibilité qu'il gardait depuis qu'il était venu le chercher, il s'avança vers les escaliers en colimaçon et Harry le suivit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils pénétraient enfin dans le bureau.

La première constatation qu'il put faire était que le lieu n'avait pratiquement pas changé. En fait, les seules différences notables étaient l'absence de la vitrine où aurait dû se trouver l'épée de Gryffondor – mais il s'y était attendu, celle de Fumseck également et la présence du portrait de Dumbledore parmi ceux des autres anciens directeurs. L'homme aux lunettes aux verres en demi-lune ne lui adressa qu'un vague regard avant de se replonger dans sa somnolence.

C'était étrange de le revoir ainsi alors qu'il le savait mort. Cependant, même en revoyant ce visage avenant, ses doutes quant au genre de personne qu'avait été Albus Dumbledore restaient ancrés en lui.

Il se désintéressa du tableau lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le maître des potions le fixait avec insistance.

- Y a-t-il un problème, Monsieur ? tenta-t-il poliment.

Le plus âgé fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui eut le don de le rendre un peu plus nerveux.

Le polynectar avait été préparé de façon parfaite, il ne pouvait _qu'être_ la copie conforme de ce Lucas. Mais, face à cet homme, cela était-il suffisant ?

Finalement, il le quitta du regard pour se diriger vers le fond du bureau.

- Ce n'est rien. Suivez-moi.

Le survivant obéit sans se faire prier davantage. Il savait où il l'emmenait puisque c'était le lieu où le blond passait habituellement ses heures en compagnie du mangemort. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'une porte se dessina sur le mur puis fut parfaitement tangible.

Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire rapide autour de lui. S'il voulait réellement trouver l'épée, il allait devoir fouiller un minimum ce bureau, en espérant qu'elle y était toujours.

Ensuite, Harry traversa la porte à la suite de Rogue et ils descendirent en silence la vingtaine de marches qui leurs faisaient face.

Selon les habitudes que Lucas leur avait révélées, ces quelques heures seraient sans doute consacrées à l'étude pour lui tandis que le serpentard réaliserait quelques potions. Parce que, finalement, selon ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir des « accords » que le serdaigle et le directeur actuel avaient passés, il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus que cela. Ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup, et Lucas lui-même ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre l'attention particulière qu'il lui accordait. Rogue avait simplement exigé de lui de passer certaines de ses heures d'études dans cette salle et, à l'occasion, de le seconder dans la réalisation de quelques-unes de ses décoctions.

Et ça s'arrêtait là.

La petite bande de gryffondors était presque certaine que ces demandes devaient cacher de sombres manigances mais comme, pour l'heure, rien de suspect n'avait pu être révélé, ils ne pouvaient que s'en accommoder – sans oublier de rester sur leurs gardes.

Harry se retrouva bien vite dans une pièce que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de laboratoire. Chaudrons et instruments occupaient la plus grande partie du lieu, éparpillés sur et autour de trois importantes tables puis rangés dans de multiples armoires et étagères. C'était propre, certes, mais austère et froid, digne de Rogue, se fit-il la remarque non sans éprouver du mépris pour cet homme.

Il s'installa dans la partie qui lui était visiblement destinée – un divan sobre d'un profond vert sombre, tandis que le plus vieux s'attelait déjà à ses potions.

Ca semblait vraiment trop facile – même si le plus dur restait à faire.

Le gryffondor s'intéressa vaguement à son devoir de sortilèges, ignorant difficilement les fréquents regards qu'il sentait posés sur sa personne. Ca le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Se doutait-il _vraiment _de quelque chose ?

L'atmosphère lui semblait douloureusement pesante mais il ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs pour autant et continuait à faire comme-ci il ne remarquait pas cette observation.

Au moment où il décida finalement qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il allait affirmer au maître des potions qu'il avait besoin d'un livre qu'il avait laissé dans son dortoir - excuse un peu légère, il en avait bien conscience, pour échapper à sa surveillance et tenter sa chance dans l'exploration du bureau, Rogue s'adressa à lui.

- Venez par ici et tournez lentement dans ce chaudron dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

S'il avait espéré échapper à l'approche de toute mixture durant son infiltration, il savait maintenant que son espoir avait été vain.

Pendant que le survivant s'avançait près des plans de travail, sa mâchoire restait crispée sous le coup de la nervosité. Bien que le mangemort accordait son attention à ses gestes au-dessus des deux chaudrons, Harry n'en restait pas moins des plus tendus. S'il avait bien une chance de se faire démasquer c'était en servant d'assistant à son ancien professeur.

_Lucas_ était habile dans le domaine, _lui_ n'était rien de plus qu'un élève moyen, voire franchement mauvais lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence de cet homme. Et qu'il se retienne déjà difficilement de diriger sa baguette contre cet assassin ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à améliorer sa prestation.

Le gryffondor contourna le plan de travail, sur ses gardes, étudiant au passage les instruments et ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié.

Il ne prit toutefois pas le temps d'hésiter et, arrivé à la droite de l'homme, remua le liquide bleuté dans le chaudron qu'il lui avait indiqué.

- Plus doucement.

La voix grave juste à quelques centimètres de son oreille rendit son mouvement moins assuré ; la potion commençait déjà à dégager une alarmante fumée noirâtre.

- Plus doucement, insista Rogue avec plus de dureté mais en délaissant son propre chaudron pour poser sa main sur la sienne et le guider dans son mouvement. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous participez à cette préparation. Je vous ai connu plus compétent que cela.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il piteusement.

Jouer ce rôle d'enfant obéissant, alors que la seule chose qu'il désirait était de lui faire payer ses crimes, lui était presque insupportable. De plus, il était trop proche du serpentard à son goût et il aurait voulu s'écarter mais la potion ne reprenait que difficilement sa teinte première.

A n'en pas douter – et à la vue de ses expériences passées, le mangemort n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience.

Harry sentait déjà ses doigts se crisper plus fortement sur l'instrument tandis que ceux de Rogue cherchaient encore à rendre son mouvement correct. Il n'aurait pas eu l'imprudence de relever les yeux vers lui à cet instant mais le survivant savait que ses cheveux gras pendaient lamentablement à quelques centimètres de son visage, que son expression dure et froide était invariablement marquée sur ses traits… néanmoins, il se demandait si son regard était en ce moment posé sur lui avec suspicion ou si, avec un peu de chance, toute son attention était focalisée sur ses préparations.

Le bleu reprit finalement, peu à peu, le dessus sur la vague noirâtre qui avait envahi la décoction et le maître des potions le libéra sans autre commentaire.

Cependant, les yeux de l'homme restèrent fixés sur les siens lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui mais, contrairement à ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu, il n'y avait pas une once de reproche qui s'y reflétait. Le mangemort se contentait de le contempler, l'air absent, comme-ci il le voyait sans le voir.

Au bout de longues secondes, pourtant, le survivant fuit son regard sombre, assez mal à l'aise à nouveau face à cette observation. Rogue devait certainement se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et, s'il ne terminait pas rapidement cette « mission », il pressentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

- Monsieur McNeal ?

Et les ennuis commençaient peut-être plus tôt encore qu'il ne le pensait.

La voix n'était pas menaçante – pas encore – et clairement intriguée. Même si ce n'était pas le pire des scénarios, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

Il allait relever son regard vers le plus âgé lorsqu'un toussotement lui fit brusquement tourner la tête vers le mur qui leur faisait dos.

Il réprima un sursaut.

Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître dans un cadre qui avait tout eu du miroir lorsqu'il avait observé la pièce pour la première fois. Et _c'était_ un miroir, seul le personnage l'empêchait de renvoyer le reflet des objets de leur environnement.

- Monsieur le directeur ? Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais Monsieur Carrow souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

Les yeux bleus s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur le jeune blond. Puis revinrent au serpentard.

- Merci, Albus, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Dumbledore disparut et rendit à la glace sa fonction.

Rogue lança un sort sur ses préparations puis se détourna dans une envolée de robes pour retourner à son bureau.

- Terminez vos devoirs et, lorsque je reviendrai, j'aurai une nouvelle que vous attendiez à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans la pièce, le gryffondor relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. L'ancien directeur était intervenu au bon moment bien que, cette fois, il avait clairement pu percevoir une lueur intriguée derrière les lunettes en demi-lunes.

C'était décidé, dès que le maître des potions reviendrait, il trouverait un moyen de lui fausser compagnie et de se retrouver seul dans son bureau. Et dans le pire des cas, Lucas n'avait-il pas affirmé à Ginny qu'il quittait toujours seul ce laboratoire et que l'homme continuait son travail sans plus lui porter d'attention ?

Harry se préparait à rejoindre le divan lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le miroir où était apparu l'ancien directeur. L'échange entre le vieil homme et son ancien subordonné avait été assez différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé pouvoir être. Le portrait s'était adressé si… facilement à son meurtrier. Plus il y songeait et plus cela lui semblait dérangeant.

Mais peut-être cherchait-il simplement trop à retrouver l'homme si aimé du monde sorcier dans cette peinture. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore était mort. Devant se yeux. Et des mains de Rogue. Ce n'était là qu'une représentation du vieux sorcier et ce dernier ne serait plus jamais présent pour répondre aux questions qui s'étaient accumulées durant ces dernières semaines. Ce n'était pas parce que le portrait se montrait civil avec le nouveau directeur de Poudlard qu'il fallait s'imaginer que Dumbledore avait des penchants différents de ceux que le monde sorcier lui connaissait.

Harry fit un pas pour quitter la place où il se tenait encore immobile puis s'arrêta à nouveau.

En observant son reflet dans le miroir, le survivant remarqua, pour la première fois, que, dans cet éclairage aux chandelles, ses cheveux s'approchaient définitivement plus du roux que du blond. Enfin, les cheveux de Lucas. A vrai dire, le gryffondor s'était fié à l'avis de Ginny et Neville pour tout ce qui concernait son apparence d'emprunt et n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour s'observer.

S'il avait dû se décrire, à cet instant, il aurait facilement assuré qu'il possédait des traits fins, voire même féminins, et ses cheveux épais et légèrement ondulés n'aidaient définitivement pas à casser cette apparence. Puis, ses yeux semblaient bien trop identiques aux siens lorsqu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Verts, bien trop verts.

Harry eut, un vague instant, le sentiment que ce visage lui était familier mais, bien vite, il se demanda si ce n'était pas un détail inhabituel de sa physionomie qui avait attiré l'attention de Rogue pour qu'il l'observe si bizarrement. Pourtant, Ginny et Neville leur avait assuré que le polynectar avait agi de manière parfaite.

Le survivant secoua la tête et revint vers le divan.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la seconde potion qu'il avait en sa possession si tôt pour de vagues doutes. S'il le faisait, il manquerait sans aucun doute de temps pour rejoindre la salle sur demande avant de retrouver son apparence, car il s'imaginait fort bien que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ne serait pas évidente à trouver.

Sa plume à la main, il relut distraitement les dernières notes qu'il avait prises.

La question n'aurait pas dû faire partie de ses premières préoccupations pour l'heure mais, en voyant la manière dont Rogue se comportait en présence du blond, le survivant se sentait de plus en plus intrigué par ce que cela cachait. Le mangemort n'avait jamais semblé particulièrement apprécier la compagnie des « adolescents boutonneux ». Exception faites, peut-être, de Drago Malfoy mais là il y avait l'influence des Malfoy en jeu… Alors pourquoi avait-il choisi ce Lucas ?

Ca ne devait très certainement n'être qu'une histoire de potentiel. Un futur pion à manipuler. Comme il avait trompé Dumbledore pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos !

Il sentit que ça plume allait presque se briser entre ses doigts. Harry grogna et desserra petit à petit le poing.

Il devait se calmer ; pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se contrer sur la récupération de l'épée pour détruire les horcruxes. Et après… après ils pourraient détruire la suprématie actuelle de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Faire payer ses crimes à cet imposteur.

Il sembla au jeune homme que quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées lorsque Rogue refit son apparition et descendit les marches d'un pas presque rageur. Toute la tension qui l'avait quitté à son départ était revenue dans ses muscles et Harry était déjà sur la défensive : la colère de ce serpentard n'était jamais de bonne augure pour lui. Toutefois, l'homme ne sembla pas se souvenir de sa présence et revint immédiatement à ses décoctions.

Le plus jeune pouvait voir toute sa contrariété se marquer sur son visage mais elle ne lui était clairement pas destinée.

Qui venait-il de rencontrer pour quitter son bureau dans une telle fureur ? (Ou, plutôt, qui venait de compliquer encore un peu plus la tâche de Harry ?) Dumbledore avait mentionné un certain Carrow… s'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Ginny, c'était leur professeur d'art de la magie noire. L'un de ceux qui surveillaient les faits et gestes de la rousse et de Neville également.

Et si… ?

Non.

Il s'imaginait déjà le pire mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ils avaient été très prudents. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas déjà être au courant de leur infiltration.

Sans doute cette colère ne résultait-elle que de pathétiques histoires de luttes de pouvoir au sein des mangemorts. Oui, cela n'aurait rien eu de très étonnant, après tout, Rogue n'avait très certainement pas dû être le seul à convoiter le poste qu'il occupait à présent.

Harry observa son ancien professeur du coin de l'œil alors qu'il poursuivait son travail avec des gestes qui lui paraissait un peu trop secs, un peu trop brusques face à ses habitudes. Et cette perte visible de sang froid commençait doucement mais sûrement à atteindre le gryffondor. Le temps lui était compté et il fallait qu'il se décide à attirer l'attention du mangemort pour qu'il accepte de le laisser quitter les lieux.

Le survivant attendit une dizaine de minutes encore puis rangea soigneusement ses affaires. Il avait encore un livre à la main lorsqu'il se figea au bruit d'une fiole qui s'écrasait au sol. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de voir l'expression de l'homme en noir qu'il sursauta carrément lorsque la voix de Dumbledore surgit du dos du maître des potions.

- Severus, mon ami, ne vous vous tourmentez pas plus que de raison pour ceci. Vous avez déjà un lourd fardeau à porter.

- Mais je devrais pouvoir _agir,_ protesta Rogue sans paraître surpris à outre mesure par la voix de l'ancien directeur, et en se détournant de son plan de travail pour vraisemblablement pouvoir lui faire face.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme aux yeux bleus à ce moment-là car le dos du sorcier le masquait à sa vue ; aucun des deux ne semblait cependant faire grand cas de sa présence – ou, peut-être, l'avaient-ils réellement oublié. Un chose était sûre pourtant, cet échange lui paraissait plus étrange que jamais.

- Si les choses continuent dans cette voie, ils vont se faire tuer, et ce ne sont que des…

- Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre d'intercéder en leur faveur, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Néanmoins, je ne doute pas qu'ils seront capables de s'en sortir sans votre aide, Severus. Ils ont les mêmes objectifs que vous, ne l'oubliez pas, et il me semble que parfois vous sous-estimez l'étendue de leur ingéniosité… et de leur capacité à comprendre leur situation.

Il sembla à Harry que Rogue avait légèrement grogné à cette dernière remarque.

De plus, durant la légère pause qui avait interrompu le discours de Dumbledore, son regard avait croisé celui bleu électrique de l'ancien directeur et le survivant avait derechef détourné les yeux.

Un plus long silence s'installa et il fut certain qu'ils avaient à présent, tous deux, bien conscience de sa présence.

- Vous devez avoir raison, Albus, répondit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

- Me voilà heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! Je crois que je peux maintenant vous laisser.

Harry fut presque certain d'entendre l'homme en noir laisser échapper un soupir au moment où la glace, qu'il pouvait à nouveau voir depuis qu'il s'était légèrement décalé, reprit son rôle habituel.

- Monsieur McNeal, venez m'aider à remplir ces fioles, je vous prie.

Le survivant se leva de manière mécanique tandis que le plus âgé, baguette à la main, reconstituait la fiole brisée au sol.

Il allait manquer de temps, le jeune sorcier en était de plus en plus persuadé. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait pas prêté au temps qui s'écoulait toute l'attention qu'il aurait dû et il n'aurait pas été étonné que les effets du polynectar s'estompe dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit… et pourtant le gryffondor se dirigeait à nouveau vers les plans de travail.

Il imita Rogue et se chargea de mettre en fiole le contenu du chaudron qu'il lui avait confié. Harry se concentrait sur sa tâche et tentait de l'accomplir le plus rapidement possible. Après cela, le mangemort le renverrai chez les serdaigles, non ? Si, sans aucun doute, il était là depuis assez longtemps déjà, et une fois seul dans le bureau il pourrait prendre sa seconde dose de polynectar.

Rogue termina sa part de travail bien avant lui.

Et, une nouvelle fois, il sentit son regard se fixer sur lui.

Il détestait ça. Et s'il reprenait lentement son apparence devant ses yeux ? Aurait-il le temps de se défendre si l'homme sortait sa baguette pour l'attaquer ? Etait-ce ainsi que cela finirait, celui-qui-avait-survécu piégé au sein même de Poudlard ?

Le cœur du survivant battait de plus en plus vite, sa bouche était sèche et il lui semblait que ses mouvements perdaient en précision : Harry avait définitivement perdu son calme.

Il essayait vainement d'ignorer les images qui surgissaient dans son esprit, imaginant bien trop facilement Voldemort levant sa baguette contre ses amis pour l'avoir aidé à pénétrer dans le château et…

Un tremblement involontaire de ses doigts lui fit presque lâcher une fiole. Mais le maître des potions referma sa main sur la sienne pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Il se crispa et pria pour que son aîné ne remarque pas son agitation. Et c'est la main de Rogue emprisonnant toujours la sienne qu'il dut verser le liquide dans son contenant.

- Vous me paraissez bien nerveux, aujourd'hui.

Une excuse, vite. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en sentant le regard qui le transperçait.

- Est-ce parce que vous n'avez pu avoir de nouvelles de votre sœur durant ces derniers jours ? interrogea-t-il encore.

Lucas. Sa sœur.

Quel genre de piège était-il en train de lui tendre ? Elle s'était en quelque sorte rebellée contre une décision de Voldemort alors… Mais que devait-il répondre à une telle question ? Et son ancien professeur qui ne le relâchait pas alors qu'il avait déjà refermé la fiole… Le polynectar allait aussi cesser d'agir. Perdu pour perdu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à croire en sa chance.

- Ou… Oui, bredouilla-t-il, sans pour autant relever le regard.

- Vous n'aurez dorénavant plus à vous inquiéter à ce propos, répondit-il, à sa grande surprise, avec un certain contentement. C'est ce pourquoi je vous ai principalement faut venir aujourd'hui.

Le serpentard attendait certainement une réaction de sa part car il s'était tu depuis quelques secondes déjà avant que Harry ne lui réponde.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea le jeune homme à son tour, en se forçant à lever les yeux vers son visage.

Et il vit une légère surprise dans son regard sombre puis retrouva encore cette expression étrange sur ses traits, celle de quelqu'un tentant de cerner un problème ou, peut-être même, essayant de croiser ce qu'il voyait avec ses souvenirs.

Il savait.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça n'allait pas tarder.

Rogue reprit pourtant la parole.

- Des résistants ont forcé l'un des lieux où le seigneur des ténèbres gardait des prisonniers. Il y a eu des victimes mais votre sœur n'en fait pas partie. Elle et son mari se sont échappés et personne ne semble savoir où ce groupe de fugitifs à pu aller.

Ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un léger sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres fines tandis que Harry en restait figé d'incrédulité. Pourquoi ce mangemort se réjouirait-il d'un échec de Voldemort ?

Ca n'allait pas. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'incohérences depuis qu'il avait pris la place du serdaigle. Ce Lucas leur avait forcément caché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû et-

Harry écarquilla les yeux sans parvenir à réfléchir plus avant.

Le maître des potions n'avait, semblait-il, pas été dérouté par sa surprise, il devait certainement s'attendre à ce que cette nouvelle le laisse sous le choc (même s'il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point c'était le cas pour le jeune sorcier). Ce qui désorienta cependant complètement le gryffondor ne fut pas son expression calme et satisfaite… mais la main de Rogue qui caressa l'une de ses mèches blondes (rousses ?).

Son regard d'encre était toujours fixé au sien et semblait lointain.

- Vous me la rappelez plus encore que d'habitude, murmura l'homme apparemment pour lui-même.

Le survivant vit, avec une réelle stupeur, son ancien professeur se rapprocher de lui, ne se rendant même pas compte que Harry avait relâché la fiole dans sa panique, mais resserrant instinctivement un peu plus sa main sur la sienne.

- Cette personne…, souffla-t-il en rapprochant son corps encore du sien, vos yeux sont les mêmes…

Le gryffondor tenta un pas en arrière mais la main qui caressait ses cheveux le retint en se posant sur sa nuque.

Alors, c'était **ce** genre de relation que le serdaigle et le mangemort entretenaient ?

Sa fierté, et tout son corps même, lui disait de ne pas laisser ce qui semblait devoir arriver se produire mais sa raison lui soufflait que c'était là la meilleur occasion pour endormir sa méfiance ; il ne pouvait pas être si près du but et échouer.

Rogue ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte de son trouble. Peut-être même, l'image qu'il avait de la personne qu'il avait mentionnée s'était-elle déjà totalement supplantée à la sienne.

Refoulant en lui toute la répugnance qu'il pouvait ressentir, Harry ne se débattit pas, le laissa s'approcher jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes et ferma les yeux avec force en se répétant que ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

L'homme l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur, effleurant à peine sa nuque de ses doigts. Petit à petit, il sentit que sa langue cherchait un passage entre ses lèvres et il fut parcouru d'un frisson dégoût. Pourtant, il se força à céder. Il n'aimait pas cette étreinte masculine pas plus que de sentir les cheveux gras effleurer sa peau ou l'odeur salée du serpentard. Et, lorsque sa langue rejoint la sienne, Harry ne tint que quelques secondes avant de s'arracher violemment à son baiser.

C'en était trop pour lui. Il avait atteint ses limites dans cette comédie et si Rogue essayait encore de se jeter sur lui, il n'hésiterait plus à lui lancer un sort avec la baguette cachée dans sa manche. Harry espéra juste que ce qu'il pensait ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux et qu'il affichait bien l'air perdu qu'il voulait montrer.

Ce qu'il vit dans le regard du serpentard fut tout autre que la colère à laquelle il s'attendait.

Le maître des potions semblait… consterné, voire horrifié.

- Ce… Il n'était pas dans mes… intentions d'avoir ce genre… de comportement envers vous. Cela n'arrivera plus.

A son hésitation première, le survivant comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait été la victime d'une pulsion de Rogue, tout simplement. Et ce n'était pas Lucas le problème mais lui, Harry. C'était visiblement un comportement qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec le serdaigle et il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui.

L'homme en face de lui se massait les tempes, son air perdu d'un instant se transformant en une sorte de colère mêlée à d'autres sentiments.

- Vous devriez… retourner à votre dortoir, Monsieur McNeal.

Si le gryffondor resta figé quelques instants encore, il n'hésita bientôt plus à attraper son sac et déguerpir du laboratoire sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir du nouveau directeur de Poudlard et de toutes les incohérences qui s'étaient levées autour de lui en si peu de temps. Il devait se vider la tête de toutes pensées inutiles.

Harry avait une mission et il était plus que temps qu'il y mette un terme. Plus tard, il pourrait essayer de donner un sens à cet enchaînement d'évènements, voire se décider à carrément les effacer de sa mémoire.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans le bureau et s'efforça de se concentrer. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

…

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que _Rogue_ puisse se montrer tendre avec quelqu'un, c'était trop _bizarre_ comme l'auraient si bien dit Ron et Hermione. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce meurtrier aux penchants déviants. L'épée. C'était son seul et unique objectif.

Il était dans la pièce circulaire et ses yeux se portèrent un peu partout autour de lui. Le gryffondor put voir par les fenêtres que la nuit était déjà tombée ; il porta son attention sur les différents objets du bureau illuminé par les lampes et les chandelles. La vitrine où était avant exposée l'épée n'était plus là mais le choixpeau toujours présent, les tables bondées d'instruments argentés semblaient être restées dans le même état qu'au temps de Dumbledore et l'imposant bureau était impeccablement rangé.

Harry jeta un œil discret aux portraits mais ils semblaient tous profondément endormis, même celui de l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lunes.

Il commença par inspecter le placard noir où avait un jour été rangée une pensine, fouilla rapidement les divers tiroirs du bureau, qu'il put déverrouiller sans peine, et souleva, même, le choixpeau magique – qui bougonna légèrement – dans un vain espoir. Finalement, sa recherche s'avérant sans succès, il tenta sa dernière carte en priant pour n'avoir droit à aucune mauvaise surprise comme, par exemple, voir une montagne d'objets s'écrouler à son sort.

- Accio épée de Godric Gryffondor, dit-il distinctement, tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des personnages des tableaux.

Le survivant était prêt à quitter le bureau au moindre signe de danger mais il s'avéra que rien ne se produisit.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils savaient que l'épée était là puisque celle de Gringotts était une fausse.

Il réessaya un peu plus fort.

- Accio épée de Godric Gryffondor !

Cette fois, Harry entendit un bruit qui lui avait échappé la première fois, comme-ci l'on frappait légèrement contre une porte. Son regard se dirigea vers le son et il se retrouva à fixer les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

L'homme ne lui souriait pas mais l'observait attentivement.

Figé un instant, le jeune sorcier s'avança vers le portrait et en examina les contours sans que l'ancien directeur ne dise mot. Il essayait d'ignorer le regard transperçant du vieil homme mais lorsqu'un déclic se fit entendre, Dumbledore lui adressa la parole.

- Pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous cherchez ?

Au « nous », il redressa vivement la tête pour s'apercevoir que tous les portraits l'observaient. Si l'un d'eux allait prévenir Rogue à l'instant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Je doute que le Directeur vous ait autorisé à agir de la sorte, continua Dumbledore.

- Et je me ferais un plaisir de l'en avertir, déclara une nouvel voix.

Harry se sentit traverser par une sueur froide, il était si proche, si proche…

- Restez ici Phinéas, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Pour l'instant du moins.

Phinéas Nigellus Black ne bougea pas malgré quelques marmonnements et, pour une quelconque raison, le survivant fut persuadé qu'ils attendaient tous l'assentiment de l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lunes pour agir.

- Alors, mon garçon, que cherchez vous donc avec tant d'intérêt ?

Même si ce n'était là que son image, Albus Dumbledore était toujours aussi impressionnant. Mais pouvait-il vraiment encore lui faire confiance ? Les occasions de douter de lui n'avaient pas manqué depuis ces dernières semaines… Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix, trancha-t-il bien vite, c'était presque une question de vie de mort.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Monsieur, dit-il avec fermeté. J'ai simplement besoin de cette épée que vous m'avez léguée pour accomplir la mission que vous m'avez confiée.

Harry entendit une vague de chuchotements parmi les autres portraits et perçut très nettement la surprise dans les yeux bleus. Cependant, comme son ancien directeur n'en ajouta pas plus, il jugea bon de continuer :

- J'en ai besoin pour les détruire. Sans elle, je ne peux rien faire, vous le savez.

Et soudain, un millier de question se bousculaient dans son esprit, même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure pour les poser.

- Mon enfant, je ne m'attendais à te retrouver dans une telle situation, mais je suis soulagé de voir que tu te portes bien, déclara finalement Dumbledore dans un léger sourire.

Oui, il paraissait heureux de le voir et, d'une certaine façon, ce simple fait réchauffa un peu le cœur du gryffondor.

- Seulement…

Harry se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte qui menait au laboratoire s'ouvrir.

Rogue le dévisagea quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… je…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait à trouver une justification, le maître des potions lui adressa à nouveau la parole, son ton radoucit, presque comme-ci il regrettait sa brusquerie précédente.

- Enfin, soit. Vous avez oublié ceci, dit-il en indiquant un livre qu'il tenait en main. Et… Il me semble que vous méritez mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est produit. Je ne vous ai guère donné de raison très précise quant à votre présence régulière en ces lieux mais ce n'était certainement pas dans le but que vous vous imaginez peut-être. Vous lui ressembliez simplement un peu trop pour que je vous ignore, je crois.

Le regard de Rogue s'était perdu vers les fenêtres et la nuit noire qui y régnait au-delà.

Harry, quant à lui, savait que le portrait de Dumbledore n'était plus tout à fait en place et que l'épée était maintenant à portée de sa main ; il avait bien mieux à faire que d'écouter l'homme lui présenter des excuses pour un épisode qu'il voulait oublier au plus vite.

- C'était une gryffondor, une amie également.

Une idée dérangeante germait dans l'esprit du survivant alors que son regard se faisait de plus en plus flou.

Flou ?

Le polynectar !

Il n'avait pas pris la seconde dose et il perdait sa couverture dans le pire des moments.

- Je n'ai pas su la protéger et je crois que j'ai voulu, en quelque sorte, diminuer le poids de ma culpabilité avec vous. Lily ét-

Harry s'était détourné un instant plus tôt.

Un instant trop tard.

Il savait. A l'incrédulité du regard que lui avait lancé le mangemort, il en était certain, il avait dû commencer à retrouver son apparence.

Et à présent, le survivant avait saisi sa baguette, prêt à se battre… même s'il doutait fortement d'avoir le temps de quitter le château sans encombre une fois son identité révélée.

- Mon enfant, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, déclara le portrait de Dumbledore, de manière audible pour tous, alors qu'il refaisait face à Rogue.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, paraissait toujours aussi estomaqué. Et à quel point se sentirait-il humilié lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il s'était « abaissé » à embrasser Harry Potter ? Il grimaça, après tout, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le savoir.

Mais c'était sa chance.

Il leva sa baguette.

Rapide comme il l'était, le serpentard avait finalement repris suffisamment vite ses esprits pour le tenir en joue avec la sienne.

- Mes enfants, il est inutile de…

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'étiez-vous en train de faire dans ce bureau ? grinça-t-il avec colère.

Rogue ne l'avait pas reconnu mais ça n'allait pas tarder ; un sourire mauvais commença à fleurir sur les lèvres du survivant avant de s'effacer. Il venait seulement de réaliser une chose et… c'était absolument impossible.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! D'abord vous tuez Dumbledore, vous blessez George. Puis vous vous entretenez, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, avec l'ancien directeur avant de vous réjouir d'un échec de votre maître. Et en plus vous vous… « intéressez » à un de vos élèves parce qu'il ressemble à… à MA MERE ?

- Po…tter ? réalisa-t-il enfin.

Il devait cette fois avoir définitivement retrouvé son apparence. Et il avait finalement laissé libre cours à la rage et à la confusion qui avaient été siennes depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans ce bureau.

Malgré tout, le maître des potions le visage rouge – de colère, sans aucun doute – reprit rapidement contenance et afficha une grimace méprisante.

- Je comprends mieux à présent. Mais vous avez fait une erreur en venant ici et votre tentative est bien digne de vous, Monsieur Potter : particulièrement stupide.

Mais c'était que ce bâtard graisseux se montrer toujours aussi supérieur en plus !

La prise du gryffondor se resserra sur sa baguette.

- Je vous ai posé une question ! Répondez-moi !

- Je ne vous dois absolument aucune explication. N'avez-vous même pas un instant conscience de la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ? continua-t-il moqueur.

- Si parfaitement, je tiens en joue un assassin et un lâche, répliqua le jeune homme dans une rage froide.

L'arme du plus vieux se leva un peu plus tandis que son visage se déformait de fureur.

- Je ne vous permets pas, petit imbécile !

- C'est la vér-

- Harry, baisse ta baguette, s'il te plaît. Severus ne te fera aucun mal.

Les paroles de Dumbledore lui firent encore plus froncer les sourcils.

- Harry, s'il te plaît. Fais-moi confiance.

Le rictus qui venait de se peindre sur les lèvres de Rogue n'avait rien d'engageant. Mais les faits étaient là, l'homme était un sorcier puissant et, s'il avait vraiment voulu l'arrêter, il aurait déjà pu faire appel à quelques renforts. Et l'ancien directeur lui assurait lui-même qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

- Harry, tous ce que Severus à fait jusqu'à présent faisait partie de mes demandes.

Il sentit le début d'une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Même pour George ?

Le rictus s'effaça des traits du mangemort.

- Cela a été un très regrettable accident, continua l'homme à la barbe blanche d'un air peiné. Harry, s'il te plaît, baisse ta baguette.

Il hésita encore un instant puis renonça face aux différents liens que les mots du vieux sorcier créaient entre plusieurs évènements qui lui avaient jusque-là parus étranges et qui prenaient maintenant un certain sens. Le gryffondor baissa sa baguette mais la garda en main, l'ancien professeur en fit de même.

- Maintenant, expliquez-moi, s'entêta Harry en se tournant à moitié vers le portrait. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à Rogue de faire ça ?

- Je crains fort que le moment ne soit pas approprié pour cela. N'étais-tu pas venu pour prendre l'épée de Gryffondor ?

- Si mais-

- Et as-tu suffisamment de polynectar pour pouvoir traverser l'école et rejoindre tes amis ?

- Oui, mais-

- Severus ?

- Petrificus totalus !

Harry sentit ses bras se coller le long de son corps et, immobilisé, tomba vers l'arrière, trahi et plus en colère que jamais. Il ne sut que tourner son regard vers Rogue quand ce dernier le retint par la nuque et l'accompagna en douceur au sol.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, s'excusa le vieux directeur, mais les évènements doivent suivre leurs cours. Tu comprendras en temps utile.

Dumbledore l'observait avec un peu de regret dans les yeux et le survivant ne parvenait qu'à lui rendre un regard chargé de fureur.

Le maître des potions, penché au-dessus de lui, n'affichait rien de plus qu'un air grave et ne semblait plus être d'humeur à le narguer.

- Albus vous a accordé sa confiance et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire de même.

Il leva sa baguette à la hauteur de la tempe du plus jeune.

- Et pour répondre à votre question, Monsieur Potter, bien que je n'ai aucune obligation de justifier mes actes devant vous, j'aimais votre mère et c'est en sa mémoire que je fais cela aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il dans un léger sourire mélancolique que Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur ses traits. Cependant, il est bien trop tôt pour que vous sachiez cela.

Le survivant réalisa ce que l'homme s'apprêtait à faire et essaya en vain de hurler le « non » bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Il voulait savoir. Avoir enfin les réponses que Dumbledore se refusait à lui donner, se rappeler que quelqu'un agissait contre Voldemort de manière efficace et parce que sa mère avait compté pour cette personne, il ne voulait pas l'…

- Oubliette.

HPHPHPHPHP

- Harry ? Tu as su la récupérer ?

Il montra fièrement l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à ses deux amis après lui avoir rendu sa taille normale.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés ? questionna à son tour Hermione, non sans inquiétudes.

- Non, c'était… facile.

Etrangement facile, fit une petite voix tout au fond de lui, mais il l'oublia bien vite.

- L'épée était cachée dans une vieille armoire, là où Dumbledore gardait sa pensine, expliqua-t-il en revoyant de manière un peu floue le moment où il l'avait prise. Je pense que Rogue a dû s'imaginer que son bureau était inviolable. Dès qu'il m'a renvoyé dans mon dortoir, je l'ai cherchée et je l'ai trouvée presque tout de suite. Je doute qu'il ne se rende compte de sa disparition avant un bon moment.

- Bravo, vieux, je savais que tu réussirais ! le félicita Ron.

Le survivant sourit, assez fier de lui, et ils quittèrent au plus vite les lieux.

Harry regretta seulement que Neville et Ginny n'aient pas eu l'occasion de les voir partir – ne pouvant prendre aucun risque avec le couvre-feu – mais cette mission fut considérée par les trio comme une véritable réussite. Constat qui, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais se confirmerait bien des jours plus tard en apprenant que Lucas avait toujours sa place auprès de Rogue et qu'il n'avait été jamais fait mention de la disparition de l'épée ; une seule désagréable information leur arriverait également ce jour-là : les rebelles au nouveau régimes de Poudlard devraient se retrancher hors de leurs dortoirs car les Carrow obtiendraient de plus grands privilèges.

En dépit des incertitudes de l'avenir, la dernière pensée qu'eut Harry, en quittant le territoire de Poudlard ce soir-là, fut que cette école recelait encore bien des mystères et des secrets pour lui mais que, heureusement, ils y gardaient encore des alliés solides. Et ces derniers, il en avait la profonde conviction, auraient un rôle décisif à jouer dans leur prochaine victoire contre Voldemort.

SRSRSRSRSR

Tandis qu'un trio d'enfants courageux s'échappait cette nuit-là du château, Severus Rogue, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres qui s'étendaient par-delà les vitres de Poudlard, se faisait une nouvelle fois le serment de lutter jusqu'au bout de cette guerre. Et, en confiant l'épée au jeune gryffondor, un nouveau pas vers sa fin venait apparemment d'être franchi.

Il ne l'aurait même pas reconnu devant Albus mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi lui-même, maintenant qu'il avait revu Potter, et en dépit de la rage qu'il avait pu ressentir devant ce gamin impertinent, il avait plus de force encore pour agir comme il le devrait et comme il l'avait promis au vieil homme.

Pour l'amour de Lily.

Il resta de longues minutes encore devant ces fenêtres à songer au futur qu'il devrait affronter… et jamais il ne se rendit compte qu'il effleurait ses lèvres de ses doigts comme pour y garder une chaleur fantôme, le souvenir enfoui d'un instant unique qui, s'il se posait un jour la question honnêtement, ne ferait jamais partie de ses regrets.

Severus avait après tout eu droit à l'illusion d'avoir sa chère Lily au creux de ses bras.

Ou du moins, s'il s'attardait un jour sur ce souvenir, serait-ce ainsi qu'il serait le plus susceptible de l'interpréter.

Cependant, savoir si cela était une interprétation juste ou non, cela aussi ferait sans doute partie des innombrables secrets qui resteraient à jamais enfouis derrière les murs de Poudlard…

**Fin**

_Voilà, un petit texte sans grandes ambitions mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)  
Pour les suites de mes autres fics, je m'y attèle mais j'avoue que je risque d'avoir bien moins de temps pour écrire jusqu'à, plus ou moins, fin juin... alors je ne pourrais vraiment pas vous donner de dates d'autres publication, désolée T.T  
(Je manque déjà de temps pour lire toutes les suites de fics HP que je voudrais lire -.-")_

_Sur ce, merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser un petit mot sur ce one-shot et à très bientôt j'espère ;°) _**  
**


End file.
